Sherlock à l'école des Sorciers
by SherlockIsNotReal
Summary: Mélangez le monde de J.K. Rowling avec les personnages de MoffatDoyleGatiss, ajoutez une cuillère à soupe de vie réelle, une tout petite pincée de Doctor Who. Ajoutez à cela quelques gouttes d'imaginations des auteurs de fanfictions et vous aurez ce qui va suivre...Un étrange gâteau aux épices de NOTRE monde et ceux dont on est fan.
1. Chapter 1

Enfin, le voilà dans le Poudlard Express. John Hamish Watson, sur la route de la célèbre école de sorcellerie. Cependant, depuis quelques jours, il ressentait un immense vide. Il aurait aimé que son père vienne avec lui pour cette première fois, mais il savait que ce dernier préférait continuait ses nombreuses expériences explosifs. Son père était en fait un chercheur en sortilège d'explosion et de protection, il pratiquait de nombreuses expériences si bien dans ses labos que John avait l'impression d'être en pleine guerre. Il aimait accompagner son père dans ses délires scientifiques de sorciers.  
Ce qui le préoccupait maintenant c'était de trouver dans ce fichue train un endroit calme...  
"- John Watson ? "  
Il se retourna. Un autre garçon aux joues boursoufflés lui souriait.  
"- Mike Stamford ? Tu ne te souviens pas ? Continua-t-il, on était dans la même école maternelle Moldue !  
- Ah...oui...Mike...désolé, je t'avais pas reconnu.  
- Oui, je sais, j'ai un peu pris du poids. Alors dans quel maison tu espères y aller ?  
- J'en sais rien. Je sais pas trop. Franchement je me fiche un peu.  
- Tu penses que tu seras dans la même que celle d'Harriet ?  
- Serpentard ? Est ce que tu vois que j'ai la tronche d'un Serpentard ?"  
- Évidemment, non, sourit de nouveau Mike, pourquoi n'es-tu d'ailleurs pas avec elle ?  
- Elle est avec ses amis. Je ne veux pas la déranger. Tu sais pas s'il y a un compartiment calme sans qu'il y ait trop de mondes...? Soupira John.  
Mike rit doucement.  
"- Qu'est ce qu'il y a de drôle ?  
- Eh, ben, tu es la deuxième personne à me poser cette question.  
- Qui était le premier ?"

* * *

Dans un compartiment, deux enfants discutaient à propos d'un crapaud mort posé dans une boite de verre.  
"- Tu es sur que c'est frais ? Demanda-le garçon aux cheveux bouclés.  
- Oui, il vient tout droit de la morgue animalière de mon père, il est mort ce matin et j'ai pu demander à mon père de le rapporter...Répondit la jeune fille à la queue de cheval, je l'aimais bien, il était très affectueux..." Cette dernière était légèrement plus grande.  
Le jeune garçon prit l'animal dans ses mains et avec sa baguette cita une formule. Le crapaud mort devint d'un bleu fluorescent. Le garçon grimaça.  
"- Tiens, je te le rends. Je le reprendrais quand nous serions à Poudlard..."  
La fillette eut un petit sourire qu'il ne rendit pas.  
"- Tu mets du rouge à lèvre maintenant ? Lança-t-il tout à coup.  
- Je...Oui...Minauda-t-elle aussi rouge qu'une pivoine, je...me suis demandée si tu ne voulais pas...manger quelques choses...Tu sais, j'ai de la réglisse...  
- Ah, cool, j'en prendrais bien un baton de réglisse noir avec trois étoiles de sucres, coupa-t-il en prenant un petit carnet, zut, j'ai pas de plumes..."  
A ce même moment, John et Mike s'introduisirent dans le compartiment. La jeune fille déguerpit rapidement.  
"- Ah, Mike, tu n'aurais pas une plume par hasard, j'aimerai noter quelques choses avant d'oublier...  
- Désolé, c'est dans ma valise."  
John fouilla dans sa sacoche qu'il garde toujours au cas où.  
"- Ah tenez, j'en ai une.  
- Merci, répondit le garçon aux cheveux bouclés.  
- Holmes, je vous présente John Watson."  
Le dit Holmes n'adressa pas un regard à l'autre garçon, continuant d'écrire sur son calepin, pourtant il lança :  
"- Vous préferez quoi ? Les sortilèges d'explosion ou de protection ?  
- Pardon ? Demanda John un peu déboussolé.  
- Sortilèges d'explosion ou de protection ?  
-Hum...je pense que je préfère d'explosion, mais...  
- Ah, Molly ! Merci pour la réglisse, s'exclama-t-il en voyant la jeune fille de tout à l'heure qui lui tendit les friandises, tiens tu as enlevé ton rouge à lèvre ?  
- Oui, ce n'est pas encore de mon âge."Balbutie t-elle.  
Holmes haussa les épaules en répliquant qu'elle avait maintenant de petites lèvres. Embarrassée par ses paroles et la présence des deux autres garçons, elle quitta le compartiment.  
"- Alors, vous croyez que vous irez dans quel maison ? Lança Holmes en direction de John, je vous verrai bien à Poufsouffle comme votre père.  
Surpris par cette information confidentielle, John se tourna vers Mike.  
"- Tu lui as parlé de moi ?  
- Pas un mot, s'amusa Mike.  
- Alors qui vous a dit que mon père était à Poufsouffle ?  
- Je vois à votre peau que vous restiez beaucoup plus longtemps au soleil, derrière votre oreille gauche il y a de la suie, sur le coin de vos pantalons, on voit apparaitre de léger éclaboussure de peinture, pourquoi un gars comme vous avec tant de...dégats...se trinbimlerait avec une sacoche où le symbole de Poufsouffle que l'on ne voit pratiquement plus - ce qui me prouve que ce sac appartenait à votre père- parce qu'il vient d'une famille où la majorité des personnes sont à Poufsouffle. Dites moi si je me trompe."  
John resta bouche bée devant cette réponse méthodique d'un garçon qu'il venait à peine de le rencontrer.  
"- Ah, au fait, je m'appelle Sherlock Holmes."

Poudlard était comme son père l'avait décrit : immense, sombre et chaleureux. De nombreux élèves souriaient à la vue des nouveaux arrivants surement en se rappelant leur première année. Les quatres tables des quatres maisons paraissaient tous accueillantes. John fut d'ailleurs surpris que la table des Serpentards soient aussi amicales avec ceux des autres. Les clichés que l'on avait donné des Serpentards disparurent dans sa tête lorsque sa sœur à cette table, lui fit signe de la main. John avait un peu honte, non pas parce qu'elle était dans cette maison, mais parce qu'il savait qu'il n'aurait pas autant de popularité qu'elle. Attrapeur dans son équipe de Quidditch, élève homosexuelle avec la préfète de Serdaigle, il y avait de quoi attirer la célébrité. Sa condition ne la rejetait pas, au contraire on l'admirait pour ce qu'elle était. Et aussi par ce que Serpentard avait gagné en honneur grâce à un autre élève, il y a quelques années déjà...Oui ! John se souvenait maintenant. Dans le livre, Histoire de Pourdlard, l'élève de Serpentard qui avait honoré sa maison n'était autre que...Sherringford Holmes, le père de Sherlock Holmes. Voilà pourquoi, ce nom lui rappelait quelqu'un. Il avait déjà apperçu son nom dans ce livre même plusieurs fois... Mais il ne s'en souvenait pas de quoi on parlait. Il se promit qu'après la répartition et la banquet d'entrée, il mettrait sans dessus-dessous sa valise pour aller dénicher une quelconque information.  
Un homme aux cheveux gris, et d'une cape noir les accueillit avec un grand sourire. Derrière lui, à quelques pas, la table des professeurs et à coté, se trouvait le célèbre Choixpeaux.  
"- Bonjour, je suis votre professeur des défenses contre les forces du mal et aussi le directeur adjoint de cette école, le professeur Lestrade. Bien, je vais vous appeler un par un et vous irez sur ce tabouret pour enfiler le Choipeau qui vous répartira dans chaque maison. J'appelle en premier, Adler, Irene !"  
C'était une fillette plutôt jolie pour son âge. Elle sautilla jusqu'à la chaise laissant voler sa robe de sorcière de ses pas légers.  
"- Serpentard, annonça le choixpeau.  
John vit passer ainsi une dizaine d'élèves à Griffondor, Poufsouffle, Serdaigle et Serpentard. Il se rendit compte que Sherlock Holmes chuchotait doucement la maison des élèves en avance avant même que le choixpeau l'en annonçait.  
"- Holmes, Sherlock"  
Un silence se fit sentir. Il était clair que avec un nom célèbre comme celui là, on avait un respect très controlé de la part de tous. John entendit des chuchotements et fut surpris d'entendre quelques informations supplémentaires à ses questions.  
"- Hey, c'est pas le fils du célèbre aventurier et auror Sherringford Holmes ?  
- C'est le frère de Mycroft ?  
- Il va surement aller à Serdaigle...  
- C'est plutôt Serpentard...  
- Sa mère était à Poufsouffle, peut-être que..."  
Sherlock s'avança et s'assit. Il sentit le Choixpeau moisi se posait sur ces bouclettes brunes, il grimaça.  
_"Oh. Intéressant. Je ressens de l'intelligence mais aucune connaissance...de l'ingéniosité et de la ruse mais aucune ambition...des efforts de travail seulement dans certain cas mais aucune relation amicale...du courage aussi...Serpentard te va à merveille...Serdaigle aussi...Poufsouffle ...peu de valeurs que tu détiens de cette maison...Il ne reste que Griffondor..._  
_Griffondor !"_  
La table de cette dernière s'exclamèrent. Tous les griffondors étaient ravis que Sherlock Holmes viennent à leur table. Sherlock lança un regard froid à un autre élève pas encore répartit. John le vit et il est vrai que le garçon qui venait de croiser le regard de Sherlock le rendait mal à aise. Molly Hooper alla à Poufsouffle.  
"- Moriarty, James."C'était le dit garçon au sourire malicieux.  
"- Serpentard !" S'exclama Le Choipeau avant même de toucher les cheveux noirs du garçon. Moriarty adressa un sourire satisfait tout en fixant Sherlock, à la table de Griffondor.  
Mike Stamford fut envoyé à Serdaigle. Quand ce fut le tour de John, le Choixpeau l'envoya à Poufsouffle. Ce fut presque un soulagement. Il irait dans la même maison que son père. Il vit sa sœur qui lui faisait signe avec des pouces victorieux et il lisait sur ces lèvres : "Bravo". Plutôt content de sa maison, il rejoignit Molly qui lui avait, à sa grande surprise, garder une place.  
La dernière élève à passé, était une fillette asiatique, du nom de Soo Lin Yao, elle fut envoyé à Serdaigle.  
Enfin, le discours du directeur commença laissant le silence envahir la grande salle. Le directeur était en réalité le Professeur Doyle, connu aussi sous le nom de Sir Arthur Conan Doyle. Il avait été autrefois professeur des potions et avait aidé à en créer pour la médecine des sorciers. Il souhaita la bienvenue aux premiers années et récita les règles principaux de l'école. Ensuite, il fit un bref discours sur les examens, les vacances et les matchs de Quidditch. Il finit par souhaiter une bonne nuit et un bon appétit.


	2. Chapter 2

Sherlock ne connaissait personne de Griffondor. Il semblait en réalité qu'il ait été le seul parmi ses connaissances à y être. Il suivit avec les autres élèves la préfète Sally Donovan, élève en 5ème année. A coté de lui, un certain Henry Knight tremblait devant les grands couloirs et les tableaux. Beaucoup se demandrait comment un garçon aussi frêle et peureux aurait pu être accepter par la maison de Griffondor, mais pas Sherlock. Il savait très bien que ce garçon détenait quelque chose que d'autre n'avait pas.

* * *

"- Tu ne dors pas Watson ? Demain, nous commençons les cours, reprocha le voisin de chambre de John. C'était un garçon aux cheveux bruns et aux yeux verts, Ben Stiller.

- Je...vais lire un peu, si ça ne gêne personne..."

Ses autres voisins trop fatigués ne lui répondirent pas. Après avoir trouvé le livre, Histoire de Poudlard, il sauta les pages jusqu'au chapitre consacré aux "Élèves illustres de l'école". Enfin, il trouva ce qu'il cherchait : _HOLMES, famille de sorciers illustres de Poudlard._

_Sherringford Holmes a été un élève de Serpentard. L'un des plus brillants étudiants de Poudlard, il a eu de nombreuses honneurs du à son rang. Prefet alors qu'il n'était qu'en 4ème année, il a su obtenir la confiance de tous les élèves de chaque maison; ce qui lui a permit d'être nommé Préfet en Chef en dernière année. Attrapeur dans l'équipe de Quidditch, il a pu faire gagner le tournoi tous les ans quand il y jouait. Il a ensuite été Capitaine en 6ème année. Son comportement model et studieux a remonté l'image que de nombreux élèves se sont faits sur Serpentard. Sherringforg Holmes a eu de nombreux relations amicales avec les autres maisons et a même crée le Club Sans Maison, pour lequel il a organisé lors de sa 5ème année la construction d'une maison situé à 2km de Poudlard nommé "221B Baker Street", suite à une de ses échecs sur la production d'un aliment préféré des moldus : le pain. Il est d'ailleurs marié avec la célèbre Elisabeth Vernet qui avait été à Poufsouffle ( Voir ci dessous ). Sherringford, après avoir quitté l'école, est devenu un Auror très connu dans le monde des sorciers et s'est abandonné à l'Aventure. Il parcourt les continents tout en écrivant des livres, co-écrit et produit par son mentor, Joseph Bell, médecin sorcier et bon ami de Sir Arthur Conan Doyle, directeur actuel de Poudlard. _

John observa la photo de Sherringford Holmes agé de 17 ans. Ce dernier souriait à l'objectif. Il ne ressemblait pas vraiment à Sherlock mais les yeux étaient identiques. Il avait un nez aquilin et des paumettes fines. Il aurait pu intimider n'importe qui avec un physique de ce genre. John passa ensuite à Elisabeth Holmes Vernet.

_Elisabeth Vernet, dit Holmes, est la célèbre épouse de Sherringford Holmes. Elle a été élève à Poufsouffle lors de ses études à Poudlard. Comme son mari, elle a su affirmer sa maison en gravissant les échelons. Elève brillante, plus brillante que ne l'avait été son époux, elle eut un prix spécial Excellence qui se trouve en ce moment dans la salle des Trophée. Elle rencontra son mari pour la première fois lors de son premier match de Quiddtich, elle avait été Poursuiveur alors qu'elle n'était qu'en 2ème année et lui n'était qu'en 4ème année. Elle eut un rôle actif dans l'élaboration du projet "221B Baker Street". Grâce à ses talents , ses résultats et ses participations, la maison de Poufsouffle gagna le Trophée des Maisons deux fois lors de son passage à l'école. Elle devint Préfète en 5ème année et Capitaine de son équipe de Quidditch en dernière année. C'est elle qui est à l'origine de la réforme des Cracmols qui permettent à ses derniers de poursuivre leur scolarité à Poudlard dans les maisons, dans une classe spéciale. Elle a prouvé au monde entier que les Cracmols n'étaient que des Sorciers ayant des difficultés en magie, elle a ainsi crée une nouvelle réforme qui permet la fabrication de baguette spéciale pour les Cracmols. _

La photo affichée une jeune fille agée de 17 ans, aux cheveux bouclés avec un nez retroussé. Le teint pâle et les yeux brillants la rendaient extrêmement séduisante. Ses cheveux volaient aux vents et elle ne cessait de faire un signe de la main. Juste en dessous d'elle, ce paragraphe a été rajouté dans cette nouvelle édition. John l'ayant achetait juste avant de partir pour Poudlard.

_Mycroft Holmes est le fils de Sherringford et Elizabeth Holmes. Tout comme ses parents, il laissera une marque dans son passage à Poudlard. Elève à Serdaigle, il représente absolument les qualités de sa maison et se détache des images laissés par ses parents. Il est considéré comme le meilleur élève de l'école. Comme son père, il est sélectionné dans son équipe en tant qu'Attrapeur depuis sa troisième année, en deuxième année, il n'avait pu y participer en raison de santé. Il devint Préfet en cinquième année et Préfet en chef depuis l'an dernier. Grâce à cette fonction de haute estime, il se retrouve parmi les sorciers en charge de la protection de Poudlard alors qu'il n'a à peine que 16 ans, doué pour les sortilèges de protection et de sécurité, un poste de courte durée au ministère de la protection lui a été proposé à la fin de sa sixième année pour les grandes vacances. Âgé maintenant de 17 ans, Mycroft Holmes continue sa dernière année à Poudlard. _

Mycroft est un jeune homme assez fort, d'une carure imposante et légèrement intimidante. Il ne souriait pas dans la photo, il semblait observer autour de lui, comme si il se fichait pas mal de celui qui le regardait. Son physique n'était pas aussi séduisant que ne l'est son jeune frère, Sherlock, d'après John. Il paraissait déjà comme un adulte.

A sa grande surprise, il eut un petit paragraphe court concernant le dernier de la famille.

_Sherlock Holmes, cadet de Mycroft Holmes ( voir ci dessus ), sera le plus jeune élève de Poudlard. Agé à peine de 10 ans, son père avait confirmé qu'il y rentrerait cette année pour des raisons de "précocité". Le jeune garçon semblait en effet être en avance pour les contrôles de magie par rapport aux enfants de son âge, selon les inspecteurs éducatifs des jeunes enfants. _

Devant cette information qu'il avait raté depuis qu'il avait acheté ce livre, John en resta ébahi. Sherlock Holmes était donc plus jeune que lui et d'un an que moins.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, c'est la boule au ventre que John se rendit à la grande salle pour le petit déjeuner. Ben lui avait proposé d'y aller avec lui en même temps mais un peu fatigué par la nuit, il refusa poliment.

Alors qu'il tentait d'avaler son jus de citrouille, un silhouette maigre et familier s'assit à coté de lui. Il reposa son verre et fut surpris d'apercevoir le garçon aux milles et une questions.

"- Salut, dit ce dernier avec un coup de tête.

- Bonjour, Holmes, répondit John avec un sourire amicale.

- S'il te plait, pas de chichi entre nous, on s'est vu hier dans le train, ça t'a pas suffit ?

- Désolé...Et ? Tu ne mets pas ta cravate ?"

Il remarqua que Sherlock n'avait pas enfiler la cravate dorée et rouge qui représentait les couleurs de Griffondor.

"- Pas envie, marmonna-t-il en avalant avec une grimace une brioche aux sucres d'araignée, je n'aime pas les cravates."

En disant cela, il jeta un oeil à la table des Serdaigles où John reconnut Mycroft Holmes discutant avec d'autres élèves. Il remarqua ensuite que les élèves de Poufsouffle assis à sa table observait l'intrus avec curiosité.

"- Tu sais que tu n'es pas à la bonne table, chuchota-t-il à l'intention de Sherlock.

- Je m'en fiche, on va pas nous enlever des points à cause de ça ! Rétorqua-ce dernier un peu énervé.

- Tu es comme ton père...Souffla John.

- Comment ça comme mon père ?

- Et bien tu refuses la distinction entre les maisons, non ?

- Qui vous a dit cela ?

- J'ai seulement lu "Histoire de Poudlard" la dernière édition qui vient de sortir récemment."

Sherlock semblait étonné par la réponse de son camarade.

"- Alors qu'est ce que tu en penses ?

- Tu n'as seulement que 10 ans ?

- Oui, ça pose un problème ?

- Non, enfin, je trouve cela un peu osé de la part de tes parents de...

- C'est moi qui ait accepté de rentrer tôt à Poudlard, plus tôt je commence, plus tôt, je finirais."

Le Professeur Lestrade, Directeur de la maison de Griffondor, vint à Sherlock et lui donna son emploi du temps.

"- Holmes, je vous prie un peu de respecter un minimum les règles vestimentaires de l'école, je veux bien si la température de Poudlard était élevé mais notre climat actuel ne vous permet pas d'être dispensé à enfiler votre cravate, réprimanda le professeur, bonjour Watson, prêt pour le premier jour ?

- Je n'ai pas encore mon emploi du temps, répondit l'élève de Poufsouffle qui se retint d'éclater de rire devant la mine fâchée de Sherlock.

- Je suppose que la professeur Hudson vous le donnera bientot...tiens la voilà !" A ces mots, le Professeur Lestrade retourna à la table de Griffondor.

La Professeur Hudson était un femme plutot âgé, aux cheveux teintés de blond, petite et habillé d'une robe mauve. Elle était la Directrice de la maison de Poufsouffle et le professeur en botanique.

"- Bonjour,Watson ! Salua-t-elle avec sa joie habituelle, bonjour Sherlock...Voici votre emploi du temps, Watson, bon premier jour de rentrée !" John comme la plupart des élèves commençait déjà à adorer sa directrice qu'on pourrait facilement prendre pour sa grand-mère.

"- Tiens on est dans la même classe, se réjouit Sherlock par dessus l'épaule de John en observant la fiche d'emploi du temps. Celui-ci put enfin découvrir le nom de ses professeurs :

Professeur Stapleton pour les métamorphoses

Professeur Mortimer pour les enchantements et les sortilèges.

Professeur Hudson pour la botanique.

Professeur Jefferson pour les potions

Professeur Fletcher pour le soin aux créatures magiques.

Professeur Lestrade pour la défense contre les forces du mal.

Professeur Lukis pour l'histoire de la magie.

Professeur Ella pour les cours des vols à balai.

"- Nous commençons avec les métamorphoses...Annonça John.

- Cool ! Allons-y John !"

Sherlock tira le bras de son ami de Poufsouffle pour l'entrainer vers la salle de classe de métamorphose. Ce fut une surprise pour John qui ne pensait pas que son nouvel ami serait déjà si enthousiaste à l'idée de commencer les cours.

* * *

**Me suis trop marrée à trouver les professeurs "correctes" pour eux ! Merci pour les followers !**


	3. Chapter 3

Le cours de métamorphoses était dirigé par le professeur Stapleton, une femme assez petite aux cheveux bruns coupés courts. Elle était en plus de cela la directrice de la maison des Serpentards. Contrairement à ce qu'on peut penser, elle est aussi juste et très appréciée par les autres élèves des autres maisons, notemment grâce à ses démonstrations qui accrochent ses élèves à ses lèvres. Elle est souvent dure avec les Serpentards car elle ne veut que le meilleur de ses élèves et considèrent que cette maison est "celle qui devraient faire le plus d'effort" pour rattraper le retard " de la société de Poudlard", des paroles assez confuses pour certains élèves mais logiques pour d'autres.

Pour un premier cour, le professeur Stapleton n'hésita pas à donner une pile de devoir à faire. John n'arrivait pas à y croire, il se demanda même pourquoi sa soeur ne lui avait rien dit pour cela.

La deuxième heure de cette première journée était consacré au cours des Potions par le professeur Jefferson, un homme proche de la retraite, disait-on, un peu comme un mort vivant. Les élèves se moquaient souvent de lui parce qu'il était tellement mou dans ses cours que les potions ressemblaient surtout à un cour de cuisine. Cependant, lors du premier cours, le comportement du professeur Jefferson n'avait pas le même à ce que l'on décrivait. Il semblait presque avoir rajeuni et le regard qu'il portait à ses élèves étaient si noirs qu'aucun n'osait parler. A la fin des cours, avec deux devoirs à faire, Sherlock exprimait ses doutes à John à propos du professeur des Potions.

"- Mycroft m'a dit qu'il était le plus nul des Professeurs de l'école parce que c'était le fiasco dans ses cours, moi, je vois plutot un cimetière...

- Harriet, aussi m'avait dit cela, peut-être est ce le premier cour et qu'il ne veut pas...

- Pas du tout, mon frère dès le premier jour, a vu ses camarades s'amusaient avec du sang de mouton, répliqua le jeune Griffondor, ils ont fait une sorte de batailles baveuses.

- Peut-être que il a finalement décidé de bien suivre les élèves dans son cours, proposa John.

- Nan, je ne pense pas, il y a autres choses..."

En cours de botaniques, le professeur Hudson leur avait fait un sujet sur les plantes qu'utilisaient les moldus en médecine, elle avait ensuite expliqué que ces plantes étaient très nécessaires aux sorciers qui les utilisaient pour multiples potions. Elle n'avait ensuite donné aucun devoir, en vérité elle ne donnait des devoirs qu'un fois tous les trimestres d'après les plus agés.

L'après midi continua ensuite avec le cours de défense contre les forces du mal. Ce cours était l'un des plus apprécié des élèves surtout avec un professeur comme Lestrade. Il pratiquait toujours comme le professeur Stapleton. Jamais il ne forçait aux élèves d'apprendre par coeur une formule : "Avec le temps, vous deviendrez quelqu'un de bien", disait-il aux élèves en difficulté. Il avait d'ailleurs souvent raison, certains de ces élèves avaient progressé dans sa matière. Surement grâce à son soutien pour les autres.

"- Holmes, je vous avais dit que la cravate est obligatoire...réprimanda-t-il dès que les élèves s'installèrent dans la salle de classe. Ils éclatèrent de rire devant la remarque désobligeantes du professeur. Sherlock se mordit les lèvres.

"- Désolé professeur...Souffla-t-il de mauvaises grâces. Il fouilla dans son sacoche et sortit le dit vêtement aux couleurs de sa maison. John remarqua cependant que le nœud n'était pas serré jusqu'au cou.

Le professeur Lestrade commença à apprendre aux élèves les différentes attitudes que devaient prendre les sorciers dans n'importe quel situation. Étant le premier cour, les élèves n'avaient rien appris de passionnants.

Vint ensuite le cours d'histoire de la magie. Un cours banal que l'on pourrait comparer avec ceux des moldus. Le professeur Lukis était un sorcier assez fort, sans un cheveux. On aurait dit qu'il passait son temps à manger et à dormir, tellement son physique était déprimant. Il avait été journaliste autrefois pour un journal qui a fini dans les poubelles. Il est ensuite devenu un écrivain qui étudiait l'histoire de la magie pour ensuite enseignait à Poudlard.

En cours d'enchantement et de sortilèges, le professeur Mortimer était une jolie sorcière brune aux sourires charmeurs, elle était aussi la directrice de la maison de Serdaigle. Elle leur avait appris à faire envoler une plume avec la dite formule "Wigardium Leviosa". Le tout premier élève a avoir réussi n'était autre que Sherlock qui en vérité avait utilisé une autre formule. Griffondor avait reçu leurs premiers points.

Le professeur Fletcher était le plus jeune professeur de Poudlard embauché cette année même. Les premiers années avaient été surpris de la passion qui émanait de ce professeur. On disait qu'il était surtout fasciné par les Chiens Magiques et qu'il avait déjà eu affaire au Chien des Baskerville, mi-homme, mi-chien, une légende qu'il croyait dure comme fer.

Le cours qu'attendait patiemment les élèves était le cours de vol à Balai. John était le seul. Il détestait cela, en vérité il avait le vertige lorsqu'il était en hauteur. Sherlock paraissait neutre pour ce cours, il ne cessait de dire qu'il s'ennuyait à chaque fois qu'ils se posaient dans un coin pour le prochain cours.

"- Bienvenue les Premières années à votre cours de balai, salua le Professeur Ella, une sorcière à la peau noir, tout d'abord à balai doit obtenir la confiance de son propriétaire, pas de peur, ni de mauvaises pensées sinon vous passerez un mauvais quart d'heure, votre balai doit sentir que vous avez confiance en lui."

John déglutit, en se demandant si le balai qui était à ses cotés allait refuser de bouger.

"- Bien maintenant, concentrez vous et dites "debout" à votre balai."

Les élèves exécutèrent. Sherlock lança un debout si autoritaire que son balai arriva dans sa main rapidement. Celui de John frémit. Le jeune Poufsouffle jeta un oeil à son ami qui esquissa un sourire d'encouragement.

"- Watson, je pense que vous n'êtes pas assez confiant, ce n'est pas grave, venez me voir à la fin du cours. Mettez vous auprès de moi, pour ne gêner vos camarades."

Il avait un peu d'être le seul à n'avoir pu faire obéir son balai. Cependant, personne encore ne s'était moqué de lui. Ce qui était déjà assez bien.

"- Enfourchez vos balais !" S'exclama-t-elle.

Il eut une bruissement. Puis certains balais décolèrent doucement de la terre ferme. Sherlock se sentit léger tout à coup. Le professeur les autorisa ensuite à parcourir un peu le terrain sans trop s'éloigner du sol.

Sherlock s'amusa à augmenter la vitesse, il était le plus agile parmi ceux qui volaient. Les élèves le regardèrent un peu étonné d'une telle prouesse pour une première fois.

"- Hey, toi ! Cria une voix. Sherlock s'arrêta et se tourna vers elle. C'était le garçon qu'il avait croisé lors de la répartition. Cette fois, il ne semblait ni froid, ni méprisant. Il adressa un sourire amusé au Griffondor.

"- Qu'est ce que tu veux, Moriarty ?" Le Serpentard s'approcha de lui et sortit sans prévenir sa baguette. Avant même que Sherlock avait pu réagir à temps, il perdit le contrôle de son balai qui s'envolait partout si rapidement que le jeune griffondor se retrouva à des dizaines de mètres du sol loin de sa classe. Il comprit que Moriarty avait jeté un sort à son balai.

John avait aperçu le manège du Serpentard et cria d'effroi quand son ami s'envolait loin dans le ciel. Le professeur voyant que son élève s'éloignait trop lui cria de redescendre, elle n'avait pas vu le méfait de Moriarty.

Sherlock avait du mal à tenir fermement la manche de son balai. Il avait l'impression que le balai souhaitait qu'il descende. Il tira sur la droite en espérant de retourner vers le sol mais il tourna à gauche et se perdit dans les tours de Poudlard.

"- Merde, pensa-t-il, je me dirige vers le terrain de Quidditch."

Le balai l'emmenait effectivement à ce lieu. Surement à cause des agitations, car l'équipe de Serdaigle s'entrainait activement. Alors que Sherlock se trouvait au dessus du terrain à trente mètres de là, le balai piqua vers le bas. Le jeune Griffondor tenta par tous les moyens de freiner ou de faire arrêter son balai. Il ne pouvait pas sortir sa baguette aux risques de lâcher la manche de son balai.

"- ATTENTION ! Cria-t-il à l'adresse d'un joueur qui ne bougeait pas. Ce dernier se tourna vers lui et Sherlock reconnut la figure de son frère Mycroft, qui se cala à droite pour ne pas être heurter par eux. Sherlock n'avait pas compris pourquoi son balai s'était dirigé vers là. Cependant, juste devant lui, il y avait une sorte de balle ailé. Son balai semblait être attiré par elle.

"- Un vif d'or, murmura-t-il. Comprenant que le balai ne souhaitait que cela. Sherlock tendit la main et tenta de l'attraper. Il ne se rendit pas compte que tout le monde l'observait mais il voulait tellement faire arrêter son balai que il n'avait pas le choix de courir après le vif d'or. Il sentit du bout des ses doigts, les ailes dorés, le balai augmenta la vitesse. Sherlock lâcha tout à coup la manche et sauta en avant pour saisir le vif d'or. Il tomba dans le vide.


	4. Chapter 4

**Attention : Je ne respecte pas les conventions et les règles JK Rowling. Cette fanfiction est inspiré de faits réels ( sans magie évidemment ). Pardonnez moi les ENORMES modifications de ce merveilleux monde des sorciers.  
**

* * *

Il rejoignit John dans la grande salle. Ce dernier se tenait à la table des Poufsouffles en compagnie de Molly.

"- Sherlock ! S'exclama-t-il en l'apercevant, tout va bien ?

- Bien sur que tout va bien. Merci pour m'avoir défendu, je m'y attendais pas de la part d'un Watson."

Cependant, le grand Mycroft coupa leur retrouvailles. Il paraissait presque ivre de rage et à moitié soulagé.

"- Tu te rends compte que tu as failli te tuer ! S'écria-t-il.

- C'est bon, je ne suis pas mort, c'est ce qui compte...

- On m'a dit que c'était la faute d'un Serpentard, qui est ce ?

- Non, mais tu veux jouer les "Big Brothers"? Je n'ai pas envie de le dire, et puis il a la punition qu'il merite.

- J'ai écrit à maman de ce qui s'est passé...

- Quoi ? Non mais raconte aussi que je suis allé aux toilettes et que j'ai pris du jus de citrouilles ! S'énerva Sherlock.

Pendant que les deux frères se chamaillaient, presque tous les élèves observaient la scène. John devint rouge quand il s'apperçut que les deux Holmes l'avaient, semblait-il, oublié.

"- Arrête toujours de me suivre ! Je suis assez grand pour me débrouiller seul, s'exclama le plus jeune.

- Tant que je serais dans cette école, je veillerai sur toi !

- Hey, Mycroft, je pense que ce n'est ni le temps, ni l'endroit de réprimander ton frère, intervint une jeune fille brune aux yeux brillantes.

- Anthea, je suis sur que tu ne sais même pas ce que c'est d'avoir un frère...Soupira-t-il.

Anthea, une élève de Serdaigle elle aussi, était la meilleure amie de Mycroft. Elle était considérée comme sa conseillère. Mycroft tourna les talons et s'en alla alors de la Grande salle.

John vit que Sherlock ne bougeait pas et continuait d'observer son ainé qui partait.

"- Est ce que ça va ?"

Aucune réponse, le Griffondor le quitta rapidement fuyant les regards des autres élèves qui reprenaient peu à peu leurs activités.

John eut un peu de mal à trouver son ami. Il avait interrogé les fantômes, les préfets, les professeurs, personne ne semblait l'avoir vu. Il espérait le revoir lors du repas du soir, mais il craignait aussi que Sherlock soit aller dans sa salle commune laquelle John ignorait l'endroit.

* * *

Jusqu'au lendemain, il ne le revit pas. A sa grande déception, Sherlock ne lui parlait plus, et ne vint plus à lui. John tentait de s'approcher de lui, mais ce dernier semblait l'éviter. Son frère lui avait autant fait changer ? Le jeune Poufsouffle ne comprenait pas très bien ce qui arriver.

"- Hey, pourquoi est ce que Sherlock est silencieux aujourd'hui ? Demanda-t-il au jeune Henry Knight de Griffondor.

- Tu n'es pas au courant, hier juste après sa dispute avec son frère, il a reçu une convocation ! Répondit-il joyeux.

- Une convocation ? De qui ? Il va être renvoyé chez lui ?

- Non, le directeur a accepté qu'il joue dans l'équipe de Griffondor au Quidditch, il parait qu'il a un talent incroyable !

- Oh, mais c'est merveilleux !"

Pourtant il vit dans le regard de Sherlock une ombre perdue entre la lumière et l'obscurité.

Lors de la pause du midi, John se décida à ne pas lâcher son jeune ami. Il alla droit au but. Alors que le Griffondor tentait de rejoindre précipiter la salle d'étude, il l'attrapa vivement par la manche de sa robe manquant de le faire tomber.

"- Hé ! J'aurai pu...Commença Sherlock. Il coupa net sa phrase dévisageant le jeune Watson.

- Pourquoi tu m'évites ? Je ne t'ai rien fait ! Engagea celui-ci.

- Je ne t'évite pas !

- SI tu m'évites...C'est à cause de ton frère ?

- Non ! S'écria-t-il.

- A cause du Quidditch...Tout le monde est au courant.

- Non, simplement parce que je...

- Qu'est ce que tu t'aies fait ?"

John avait remarqué que derrière son cou, des hématomes étaient apparus.

"- Lâche moi !" Hurla-t-il.

- Attend ! Es tu allé voir Mlle Breadley à l'infirmerie ?"

Il n'eut aucune réponse, Sherlock fuyait déjà. John tenta de le suivre mais rapidement, il perdit sa trace. Il croisa cependant sa soeur qui était en compagnie d'un Poufsouffle, de deux Serpentards et d'une Serdaigle.

"- John ! S'exclama-t-elle, comment tu vas ?

- Bien, merci.

- J'espère que les cours te plaisent.

- Oui...euh...tu n'aurais pas vu, Sherlock Holmes de Griffondor."

A ces mots, leurs visages devinrent sombres tellement que John en fut surpris.

"- Je te conseille de ne pas le fréquenter, lui dit Harriet.

- Pourquoi ?

- C'est un sale gosse de riche, ricana la Serdaigle.

- Il n'a pas d'ami, comme son frère...Ajouta Harriet.

- Son frère avait pourtant Anthéa.

- Elle ? C'est une psyshopathe, doublée d'un robot, se moqua un des Serpentards.

- Il vaut mieux pour toi que tu le laisses seul, c'est mieux pour tout le monde, même si les Holmes sont très respectés, ils sont très..."étranges".

- Mycroft n'est qu'un prétentieux, quant à Sherlock Holmes ce n'est qu'un faux jeton, lança le jeune garçon de Serpentard nommé Anderson. John remarqua son insigne de Préfet.

Il ne préféra rien dire d'autres et après les avoir salué poliment, il continua à rechercher son ami. Il avait beau avoir fait aller-retour bibliothèque-Grande-Salle-Etude, il ne le trouva pas. Enfin, alors qu'il se rendit au dîner dans la Grande Salle, il l'apperçut à la table de Griffondor en train de bavarder avec un des fantômes du château. Espérant qu'il ne fuit pas, John se précipita à lui.

"- Sherlock ! Est ce que tu es allé à l'infirmerie ?"

Ce dernier pâlit à la vue du Poufsouffle qui s'apprêta à s'asseoir.

"- Laissez moi tranquille, merde ! S'exclama-t-il.

- M'enfin ? Sherlock, pourquoi est ce que tu m'évites ?

- Tu ne peux pas comprendre ! Cria-t-il en amenant le silence une nouvelle fois. Géné, Sherlock s'enfuit en dehors de la salle.

John avait encore voulu le suivre mais il se perdit rapidement à cause de la faible lueur que laissait le château le soir. Il tenta de retrouver son chemin en interrogeant quelques statues et fantômes, ainsi que les tableaux qui eurent tous la gentillesse de l'aider. Alors qu'il traversait le croisement de quatres couloirs, il entendit des voix.

"- Qu'est ce qu'on t'avais dit ? De ne pas t'approcher de lui !"

John reconnut la voix de la jeune Serdaigle qui accompagnait sa soeur. Il resta derrière le coin du mur pour qu'on ne puisse pas le voir. De toutes façons, personne n'aurait pu puisque les ombres les cachaient aussi. John jeta un coup d'oeil. 7 grands ombres se tenaient debout, entourant un individu à terre qui semblait vouloir reculer malgré le mur qui le bloquait.

"- Tu comprends ce que l'on dit ? Psychopathe !"

C'était une voix de fille, que John avait déjà entendu, mais il ne souvint pas. Des bruits de coups résonnèrent dans le couloir vide. Des gémissements faibles les suivirent.

"- Ah, non ! Si tu crois que tu peux utiliser ta baguette tu te trompes, gronda une autre voix. John blêmit. Il reconnaissait cette voix facilement. c'était celle de sa soeur. Il eut un BANG. Puis un cri sourd provenant de la faible créature à terre :

"- Vous...n'êtes que de stupides...s...argh !

- Ferme là ! Dit la voix d'Anderson.

John avait la respiration alletante. Il avait reconnu la voix de l'élève martyrisé : Sherlock. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi sa soeur lui faisait-elle cela ?

"- Et si j'essayais le sortilège d'Endoloris ? Lança Anderson. John fronça les sourcils ? Quel était ce sortilège ?

- Nan mais tu sais que tu peux le tuer ? S'exclama Harriet.

- Mais non, le professeur Lestrade a seulement que quelques secondes suffiraient pour laisser en vie le sujet.

- Vas-y, essaie pour voir, dit le dernier Serpentard.

-_Endoloris !_ S'ecria-t-il.

Si John avait su ce qu'était ce sortilège il serait intervenu plus tôt. Il entendit le cri de Sherlock et eut presque les larmes aux yeux dès que cela eut commencé. Il comprit qu'ils étaient en train de le torturer.

"- STOP ! Cria-t-il en sortant sa baguette et en se rapprochant d'eux. Tant pis pour sa soeur. Même si il ne connaissait pas encore de sortilèges qui permettaient de se défendre, il connaissait ceux que son père lui avait apprit. Anderson se tourna vers lui, pointa sa baguette, interrompant le sortilège impardonnable. Son visage se crispa quand il vit que l'élève qui était intervenu était John Watson. Parmi eux, John reconnut la préfète Donovan, c'était la voix dont il n'arrivait pas à définir.

"- John...je...Commença sa soeur.

- La ferme ! Cracha-t-il, tu me dégoutes !

- On peut tout t'expliquer...

- Degagez ! Gronda-t-il férocement. Les sept élèves s'écartèrent du pauvre jeune garçon à terre qui tremblait. Lorsque John s'approcha de lui, Sherlock tenta de se lever avec difficulté. Sa robe de sorcier était sale, et ses cheveux en batailles. Quelques larmes avaient glissé sur ses paumettes fines.

"- Sherlock, laisse moi t'aider, proposa le jeune Poufsouffle. Il lui fit passer le bras par dessus son cou. John sentit le corps de son ami grelotté surement du au sortilège lancé.

"- John, je...Bredouilla Harriet, je suis...je voulais...

- La ferme ! Je ne veux plus te parler ! Et vous, vous êtes préfets et vous vous permettez de..."

"- Hé, vous là-bas, qu'est ce que vous fabriq.."

L'élève qui venait d'apparaitre était la dernière personne à laquelle John s'y attendait. Enfin, il ne savait pas vraiment s'il était content ou pas de le voir. Les sept élèves n'osaient même pas bougé. Mycroft Holmes se précipita vers John.

"- Sherlock ! Mon dieu...Souffla-t-il. Sans même adresser un regard aux autres, il prit son cadet par les épaules et en dessous des genoux pour l'emmener rapidement à l'infirmerie.

"- Vous payerez pour ce que vous avez fait, siffla-t-il par dessus son épaule. Il n'avait pas le temps de faire de remontrances. Son frère était plus important que les sanctions. John clopinait derrière lui, un peu essouffé par la rapidité du Serdaigle malgré le poids qu'il portait. Il se demanda si sa sœur allait être renvoyé pour avoir maltraité un autre élève...

A l'infirmerie, Sherlock fut couché sur un lit et de suite prit en charge par Mlle Breadley, l'infirmière de Poudlard, jeune femme charmante mais timide parfois. Elle s'écria d'horreur en reconnaissant le sortilège utilisé contre le jeune garçon. Elle ordonna à Mycroft de prévenir le directeur de maison de son cadet rapidement. John attendit au chevet de son ami qui semblait dans les vapes.

Quelques minutes après, le professeur Lestrade et les autres directrices des maisons se trouvaient parmi eux dans l'infirmerie.

"- Ce qui vient de se passer est très grave, dit Lestrade, jamais on avait traité un élève de la sorte.

- Les sanctions seront très sévères pour l'élève ou les élèves qui ont osé utiliser un sortilège impardonnable, ajouta Stapleton, donc Watson et Holmes veuillaient nous dire qui sont les responsables de cette barbarie."

John n'osait rien dire, il pensait que c'était le devoir d'un préfet de parler avant un premier année. A sa grande surprise, Mycroft répondit :

"- Je ne pense pas que mon frère accepterait de dénoncer ces élèves". A ces mots, les professeurs se retournèrent vers la victime qui avait reprit peu à peu conscience. Ce dernier baissa la tête.

"- Dites, Holmes, personne ne vous fera du mal, l'incita son directeur.

- Non, je ne veux pas. ça m'est égal. Je suis sur qu'ils ne recommenceront plus."

La réponse laissa bouche bée les quatre professeurs. Mycroft esquissa un sourire.

"- Je ne veux pas qu'ils soient renvoyés pour ce qu'ils ont fait, car ils ont agi d'une façon stupide et qu'ils en sont pour rien. Ils n'ont pas été assez intelligents pour ne pas avoir réagit comme ça.

- Ce n'est pas une question d'intelligence, Holmes, intervint Lestrade, ils n'ont pas obéi aux règlements de l'école et...

- Si Sherlock Holmes ne souhaite pas dénoncer ses élèves ainsi que monsieur Mycroft Holmes, je pense que c'est pour une unique et bonne raison, interrompit une voix calme.

Tous se tournèrent vers elle. Le professeur Doyle s'approcha d'eux tranquillement tout en souriant aux trois élèves.

"- Professeur, des élèves ont commis un acte...horrible, s'écria le professeur Mortimer, ils doivent être puni.

- Ils le seront, mais le cœur de ses enfants n'ont pas envies de les voir renvoyé pour si peu. Ses élèves seront puni sévèrement mais pas renvoyé, même si le reglèment annonce un renvoi définitive pour ce genre de pratique, ajouta Doyle.

- Vous voulez dire que vous ne comptez pas les renvoyer ? Espéra John.

- Non."

Il fut presque soulagé de savoir que sa soeur restera à l'école, bien que il savait que son père n'allait pas apprécier ce qu'elle avait commis.

"- Cependant, ils seront dégradé de leurs fonctions que je leur ai accordé, continua Doyle, ils seront remplacés par d'autres élèves mieux qualifiés, je l'espère."

Ses paroles firent comprendre à tous qu'il connaissait les acteurs de la violence infligée à Sherlock.

"- Maintenant, Mycroft, il vaudrait mieux pour vous de prévenir de nouveau vos parents de ce qui s'est passé, je voudrais surtout recevoir une lettre de Sherringford qui me dit que son fils a parcouru la forêt interdite...Plaisanta-t-il.

John ne put s'empêcher de sourire, Mycroft hocha la tête.

"- Quant à vous, John, je vous conseille de faire de même, il vaudrait mieux que votre père le sache par vous que par le biais d'une de mes envelloppes, ajouta-t-il à son adresse puis il se tourna vers Sherlock, reposez vous bien, jeune homme, dans deux semaines, vous aurez un match à gagner, essayez aussi de ne pas trop vous attirer des ennuis comme vous en aviez l'habitude auparavant."

Sherlock devint rouge. Mycroft bouffa de rire silencieusement. Les quatre professeurs partagèrent un regard amusé avec le directeur.

Puis chacun quittèrent l'infirmerie.


	5. Chapter 5

**S'il vous plait, ne me mettez pas la pression. Je sais que cette fanfic est la plus nulle de tous, donc n'attendez rien d'extraordinaire. J'admire ceux qui ont eu cette idée et je trouve qu'ils ont fait un merveilleux travail.**

**Pour la question , pourquoi Sherlock est à Griffondor ? Son père vous donnera la réponse dans les chapitres suivants. Sinon, je peux vous le dire pour mon point de vue : "Sherlock n'a aucun ambition pour lui-même." Voilà.**

* * *

Les jours qui suivirent continuèrent sans incident. Harriet Watson avait perdu sa popularité très vite s'ajoutant à la suite à sa place d'Attrapeur. La préfète Clara Oswald avait rompu avec elle et les méfaits qu'elle avait fait contre Sherlock avaient rapidement parcouru les oreilles des élèves. Anderson et Donovan perdirent leurs fonctions de préfets, remplacés par Bastien Moran en 5ème année pour Serpentard et Alice Eve en 6ème année pour Griffondor. Le Poufsouffle qui avait lui aussi assisté aux représailles, Edmund Talbot, avait présenté ses excuses auprès de Sherlock, de John et de Mycroft. Il leur donna même une somme d'argent que Sherlock refusa. La serdaigle, Helena Carter, fit de même. John apprit plus tard qu'elle avait perdu sa fonction de gardien de but, il était clair qu'avec Mycroft, les sanctions étaient aussi radicales. Le dernier Serpentard qui avait incité à Anderson le sortilège Doloris se prénommait Alexandre Stewart, contrairement aux autres, il resta plutôt en retrait et discret.

Sherlock parla de nouveau avec John et s'était rapidement remit de ses blessures. Il invita ensuite John à participer à ses entrainements au Quidditch. Ses parents lui avaient envoyé très vite un "Eclair de Foudre", dernier modèle des balais rapides. Même si le premier match était Griffondor contre Poufsouffle, John jugea bon d'encourager son ami. Il était vrai qu'il était très doué en tant qu'Attrapeur et McAvoys le félicitait sans relâche priant pour une victoire.

Les cours devinrent de plus en plus chargés pour leurs devoirs. Et étrangement, le cour de Potion avait changé pour tous les élèves qui l'avaient eu l'an dernier. Sherlock apprit par le biais de son frère que le professeur Jefferson avait repris les cours en main et était devenu si sévères que plus personne ne chahutait dans ses cours.

"- Il a surement eu une remarque de la part du professeur Doyle, se moqua Sherlock.

- On ne peut pas changer si vite !" Protesta John.

Ceci restait un mystère pour tous les élèves.

* * *

Halloween arrivait et les examens du premier Trimestre approchaient. Les jours devinrent plus courtes et les élèves commençaient à devenir nerveux. Le match entre Griffondor et Poufsouffle a été remporté par Griffondor avec 100 points d'avance. Sherlock s'était affreusement blessé en croisant un Cognard au moment où le vif d'or était dans sa main. Grâce à sa petite taille et son agilité, Sherlock avait eu la facilité à saisir la balle volante, même Andrew Scott, attrapeur de Poufsouffle, un as de la rapidité n'avait pu battre celle de Sherlock. Tous commençaient plutot bien pour Sherlock et John. Cependant, ce paisible quotidien allait prendre fin rapidement.

Lors d'un cours de métamorphoses, Sherlock avait sans le moindre doute fait exprès de transformer le chat de John en pingouin. ( ils avaient tous emmené leurs animaux de compagnie ).

"- Hé ! Il fallait seulement le transformer en un autre chat ! S'exclama John.

- Désolé, je voulais tester le pouvoir du volatile sur un félin...Murmura Sherlock.

- Dans ce cas pourquoi ne transformes tu pas ton hibou en tigre tant qu'on y est ?

- Monsieur Holmes, la prochaine fois que vous utiliserait vos expériences faites le en dehors de mon cours, pour votre peine, j'enlève 5 points à Griffondor, et remettez moi ce pingouin en chat ! Intervint le professeur Stapleton un peu exaspéré par les tours innattendues de son jeune élève. Depuis la rentrée, Sherlock faisait un peu tout de travers et il n'écoutait jamais les consignes. Voulant toujours en savoir plus, il semblait avancer par rapport aux autres. Le professeur Stapleton le réprimandait souvent sur ses expériences en classe mais elle n'arrivait jamais à le caler sur le niveau des élèves de sa classe.

"- C'est bon il n'y a pas de quoi faire un drame." Il cita une formule et fit remuer sa baguette. Le pinguoin qui était prêt à avaler le manuel se métamorphosa en chat brun aux quelques taches blanches.

On vint à frapper à la porte, le professeur Lestrade entra soudainement, sursautant ceux qui se trouvaient aux fonds près de l'entrée.

"- Est ce que je peux vous prendre Rachel Wilson ? Dit-il.

- Bien sur, Mlle Wilson ?

- Prenez vos affaires, lui prévint Lestrade, je doute que vous ne pourriez assister aux cours suivants..."

La jeune élève était une Griffondor. Elle semblait inquiète d'être si soudainement pris en plein cours. Calmement, elle tenta de garder le visage impassible et quitta la classe après un bref au revoir à son amie, Alyson Gordon de Serdaigle.

Il eut des chuchotements dans la salle de classe et tous se demandaient bien ce qui aurait pu lui arriver.

"- Silence ! Rouspéta le professeur Stapleton, continuez votre travail."

* * *

"- Il y a eu un meurtre ! S'écria Sally Donovan à la table de Griffondor. Les élèves se rapprochèrent tout à coup d'elle. Elle tenait en main le journal du soir et en première page, une femme souriante était disposée en dessous du gros titre "Jennifer Wilson, la Grande Journaliste, a été tué".

"- Tu as vu ça John ? Souffla Sherlock en ayant vu la page.

- C'est la..mère de Rachel ?

- Probablement, puisque que Lestrade l'avait emmené.Comment est -elle morte ?

- Empoisonnée d'après ce qu'il dise, lui renseigna Donovan sans lui adresser un regard.

- Et elle a laissé un mot, remarqua McAvoys, "Rachel", le prénom de sa fille ?

- Le prénom de sa fille ? Répéta John. Il jeta un oeil à Sherlock dont les yeux brillaient soudainement.

"- Je me demande si mon père est en Angleterre pour apprécier cette nouvelle affaire, murmura ce dernier.

* * *

"- Jennifer Wilson vient d'une des plus grandes familles de sorciers. De générations en générations, chacuns ont exercé le métier de journalistes, voyageurs ou reporter, l'informa Sherlock à la bibliothèque, personne n'aurait voulu leur faire du mal...

- Peut-être avait-elle un ennemi , proposa John qui relisait une troisième fois l'article du journal, mon père m'a toujours répété de prendre garde car nous avons des ennemis partout.

- Mais pas les Wilsons. Rachel est de sang-mélé, son père est un moldu, qui voudrait du mal à sa mère dont ses parents, ses grand-parents et ses ancêtres ont vécu dans la paix la plus totale ?

- Les journalistes sont souvent mal vu.

- John, ce meurtre est très étrange, surtout que la victime n'avait aucun ennemi, elle n'écrivait des articles que sur les célébrités !"

Le jeune Poufsouffle dut admettre que cette affaire rendait un Sherlock Holmes excité.

"- Tu crois que Rachel reviendra en cours ? Demanda John.

- J'espère bien j'ai plein de question à lui poser.

- Non mais tu te rends compte ce que tu dis ! Elle vient de perdre sa mère !

- Très bien, je lui présenterai mes condoléances et je lui poserai des questions ensuite."

John soupira.


	6. Chapter 6

**Désolé mais l'interrogatoire sera pour plus tard. En attendant, je vous fais cadeau de 3564 mots à lire pour Noël...POurquoi ? ...Vous comprendrez.**

* * *

Jusqu'aux vacances de Noël, personne n'eurent des nouvelles de Rachel. Sherlock et John allaient rester à l'école pour les vacances. Le père de John étant trop occupé dans son travail avait préféré laisser ses deux enfants à Poudlard, sa mère était de service et ne pouvait pas venir à Londres pour les chercher. Quant à Sherlock, sa mère était en voyage d'affaire et son père parcourait la Russie à la recherche d'un loup-garou qui avait attaqué un village. Son frère Mycroft a été appeler au ministère dès le premier jour des vacances pour une affaire à qui on le jugeait apte à résoudre.  
Les jours qui restaient avant le jour de Noël, John et Sherlock jouaient aux échecs dans la Grande Salle, puisque étant de différentes maisons, ils ne pouvaient se voir dans la salle commune. Sherlock gagnait toujours et finissait par se lasser d'y jouer.  
Le jeune Griffondor n'aimait pas trop les fêtes et ne cessait de fuir s'il le pouvait l'ambiance festive qui régnait. Laissant seul John avec ses camarades de sa maison respectif, Sherlock parcourait le château à la recherche d'un endroit tranquille et calme.  
"- Le petit Sherlock est seul ? Susurra une voix derrière lui.  
Il se retourna et reconnut James Moriarty. Le garçon aux cheveux de jais se rapprocha de lui et lui tendit la main qu'il refusa poliment. Moriarty grimaça.  
"- Tu es vraiment têtu.  
- Désolé, mais je n'ai pas envie de te parler, rétorqua Sherlock en tentant de reprendre son chemin. Il fut cependant tiré par la manche.  
- Et si j'insitai ! Je sais que mes parents et les tiens ne sont jamais entendus, il est peut-être tant que tu...  
- C'est toi qui a poussé à Harriet Watson de me mépriser, espèce de vipère !  
- Les gens sont prêt à gober n'importe quoi pour tenter de protéger les siens, tu aurais du voir sa tête !  
- Lâche moi ! S'écria Sherlock qui essayait de se défaire de son emprise.  
- Non, et si je te transformai en chat comme nous a apprit le professeur Stapleton...  
- Non...Gémit Sherlock en voyant la baguette se pointait sur lui. Il tenta d'attraper la sienne.  
"- Hey ! James !" Intervint une voix.  
C'était le nouveau préfet de Serpentard, Bastien Moran.  
"- Lache le ! Je n'hésiterai pas à faire un rapport à Stapleton sur ton comportement." gronda-t-il.  
"- C'était pour plaisanter, se défendit Moriarty en lâchant sa proie.  
- Excusez le, dit Moran à Sherlock qui se remettait tant bien que mal. Les deux élèves de Serpentard s'éloignèrent. Sherlock entendit Bastien Moran rouspétait le premier année pour son comportement. Il serra des poings, deux fois il avait été faible, deux fois il n'avait pu se défendre seul. Il enragea en lui, espérant rapidement grandir pour pouvoir se défendre comme son père.

* * *

"- Sherlock, joyeux Noël ! S'exclama Henry Knight le seul Griffondor à être rester à Poudlard pour les vacances, dans la salle commune.  
- Mouais, merci, murmura-t-il en finissant de dévaler lentement et faiblement la dernière marche.  
Sous le sapin, était disposé de nombreux paquets. Il saisit les cadeaux qu'on lui avait offert. Son père lui avait offert une collection de feuilles de tabacs et un crâne en cire provenant de la Russie ; sa mère lui avait offert un livre sur les poisons et leurs victimes, avec une boite metallique qui ne s'ouvrait qu'avec un mot de passe ; il avait reçu de son frère une boîte de boules puantes avec un mot "Contre les ennemis" qui le fit sourire et une écharpe bleue provenant surement d'un magazin chic de Londres ; A sa grande surprise, John lui avait offert une loupe, instrument moldu qui l'avait passionné quand le Poufsouffle lui avait montré la sienne ; la loupe était neuf, sa manche était en argent avec une inscription SH à son bout. Le dernier cadeau venait de Molly Hooper, il fut surpris de recevoir de sa part, une boîte en verre où était disposé un rat le ventre ouvert, les organes en vue, "En espérant que cela vous plaise, Molly Hooper". Sherlock sourit. Bien sur que oui, il rêvait d'avoir dans sa chambre un cadavre diséqué, bien que sa mère n'approuverait pas du tout. Il se rendit compte qu'il n'avait pas pensé au cadeau pour son frère pensant que ce dernier n'aurait pas le temps d'en chercher pour lui. Il griffonna rapidement sur un bout de papier, sortit pour aller à la volière et envoyer son hibou. Même s'il semblait détester son frère, Sherlock l'admirait dans le fond. Si son frère ainé avait pensé à lui alors qu'il était en plein travail, lui pourrait lui rendre en gratitude. Encore uen fois, il se rendit compte qu'il n'avait pas pensé à John. Il retourna dans la tour de griffondor et fouilla dans sa valise pour voir s'il n'y avait pas un objet quelquonque qui pouvait interreser son ami. Il trouva enfin une petite boîte de jeu d'échec qui ne s'en servait plus depuis longtemps, et il se demanda d'ailleurs comment avait-elle pu attérir dans sa valise.  
Il alla avec son cadeau à la grande Salle retrouver John.  
"- Désolé, s'il n'est pas emballé, rougit-il embarrassé.  
- Pas grave, dit John un peu content que Sherlock ait pensé à lui, tu as aimé ma loupe.  
- Oui, merci.  
- J'avais demandé à Papa de l'acheter pour toi, enfin même si en théorie c'est ma mère qui a fait les démarches...  
- Ta mère est une moldue ? Demanda tout à coup Sherlock.  
- Qui est ce qui te l'a dit ?  
- Personne, c'est assez évident, m'offrir un objet moldu est assez rare chez les sorciers...  
- M'enfin, je ne savais pas que tu connaissais les objets moldus ...comme j'avais vu que la mienne te plait alors j'ai pensé...  
- C'est pas parce que j'ai un soi-disant Sang-Pur que je ne fais pas la différence entre "moldues" et "sorciers" ! S'énerva Sherlock.  
John avait un peu de mal à comprendre pourquoi Sherlock se fâchait pour si peu. Il n'avait jamais porté attention sur le fait qu'il soit de sang-mélé, ni sur le fait qu'il fréquentait des Moldus.  
"- Ma mère n'est pas une sorcière si tu veux le savoir, lança John, elle est la soeur du meilleur ami de mon père qui est un sorcier, elle ne l'est pas..Je vois pas pourquoi tu as l'air choqué de l'apprendre...à moins que...  
- Non, je ne suis pas ces anciens sorciers qui pensent que les Moldus ne doivent pas vivre avec les Sorciers. Seulement...  
- Quoi ?  
- Mon père n'apprécie pas trop les Moldus, je ne dis pas qu'il hait, ni les déteste...il ne les apprécie pas. Il est toujours méfiant auprès des nouveaux sorciers nés moldus.  
- Pourquoi ?  
- Un jour, il a du s'occuper de plusieurs groupes de moldus parce qu'ils avaient manipulé un des leurs qui était un sorcier, il a été très choqué de cela. Les Moldus, dès qu'ils comprennent qu'ils détiennent quelques choses qui n'ont jamais pu avoir, ils sont prêts à devenir des animaux sauvages. Voilà pourquoi, je suis surpris que ta mère soit une moldue.  
- Ma mère n'est pas comme ça, se défendit John, elle a toujours pensé que la magie est une chose fabuleuse et qu'il faut la préserver. Elle se fiche pas mal de ce que fait mon père dans ses salles d'expériences...et puis elle s'est engagée dans l'armée militaire, cela montre bien qu'elle ne souhaite pas avoir affaire avec la magie !"  
Sherlock ne dit rien, il se leva et s'en alla. John le suivit un peu énervé par son comportement.  
"- Arrête de me suivre, tu n'es pas mon frère ! S'éxclama le Griffondor.  
- Et alors ? Je te signale que c'est Noël ! Je ne vais pas te laisser seul !  
- Je n'aime pas Noël...Murmura-t-il tout à coup.  
- Pourquoi ?  
- Tout est trop joyeux à mon goût...tandis que moi, je ressens ceux d'autre ne peuvent ressentir. Je ressens chaque souffrance de chaque être humain...  
- Mais à Noël, tout le monde est heureux...  
- Pas tout le monde, je peux sentir les sentiments de chacun, je ressens en toi un profonde solitude, si profonde que toi-même tu penses ne pas la sentir...alors maintenant laisse moi !" Il poussa John pour suivre son chemin, ce dernier le rattrapa.  
"- Qu'est ce que tu voulais dire quand tu as de "ressentir chaque souffrance de chaque être humain".  
- A tous les Noëls, je peux ressentir chaque sentiment de douleurs, de souffrance, souffla-t-il comme s'il faisait un terrible effort pour parler.  
Le jeune garçon de 10 ans devint pâle comme la neige qui tombait derrière eux. Il eut quelques larmes qui coulaient des ses joues blancs.  
"- Sherlock...Murmura John ne comprenant pas ce qui se passait.  
- ça commence...je les ressens tous, John...c'est affreux..." Il recula, puis se retourna, marchant dans la neige qui s'enfonçait sous ses pieds.  
"- Tu en as parlé à tes parents, à ton frère ? Demanda John.  
- Non...jamais...C'est tellement...douloureux...j'ai l'impression que mon coeur va exploser...  
- Mais..pourtant, tu allais bien tout à l'heure, balbutie John en se rappelant la discussion à propos de sa mère.  
- Oui, mais ça va commencer...Dit Sherlock en tentant de remarcher.  
- Et qu'est ce que tu fais normalement ?  
- Je monte dans ma chambre et je me couche."  
Le jeune Poufsouffle vit son ami dans une souffrance si terrible qu'il se demanda comment un enfant de 10 ans pouvait bien surpporter cette étrange pouvoir. Sherlock avait toujours du mal les jours de Noël de métriser ses douleurs.  
"- J'aimerai tant que ça s'arrête, souffla-t-il.  
- Quand cela va-t-il s'arrêter ? Demanda John.  
- Ce soir, à minuit. Comme d'habitude."  
La neige tombait et se posa sur les cheveux bouclés du jeune Griffondor. John vit soudainement que le visage du jeune garçon prit une expression de haine et de mépris.  
"- Je...Je les haie tous...Je...Mourrez..." Il cria. Il semblait avoir perdu la raison. Il cria si fort que des chouettes et des hiboux s'envolèrent dans le ciel. Sherlock se tira les cheveux si forts que John tenta d'intervenir.  
"- Dégage ! Cria Sherlock, dégage !...Je ne veux pas te faire de mal...ajouta-t-il d'une voix fluette paniquante, va-t-en...Dégage espèce de Sang de Bourbe..Non !"  
- Sherlock ! Reprends toi...tu es à Poudlard...S'il te plait...  
- John...c'est arrivé...Il ne fallait pas que je sorte..Il fallait que...Douleurs, malheurs, haines, guerres, pleurs, meurtres...John..."  
Ce dernier n'eut pas le choix, il ne pouvait laisser son ami délirer seul. Il sortit sa baguette et tenta de souvenir d'une des formules que son père lui avait apprit en cas de danger. Il leva sa baguette vers le ciel où les flocons blanches dansaient et il cita :  
"Périculum".  
"- On va bientot s'occuper de toi, Sherlock...Le rassura John.  
Cependant, il semblait toujours délirer et perdre la raison de plus en plus. Sa tête lui faisait si mal qu'il se donnait des coups sur le sol rappelant à John, son elfe de maison, Fornox, qu'il devait toujours métriser dans ses crises. Alors, il utilisa la même méthode avec son ami.  
Au bout de quelques minutes, les professeurs Lestrade et Mortimer arrivèrent, l'air inquiet en voyant l'élève à terre dans un délire total. Sans rien questionner, Lestrade porta le jeune Holmes jusqu'à l'infirmerie.  
"- Laissez moi ! Tant de douleurs...laissez moi ! Pleura Sherlock en se débattant dans les bras de son directeur, vous souffrez tellement..."  
Pendant un instant, Lestrade était prêt à s'arrêter pour demander la raison pour laquelle Sherlock avait dit ses mots mais il continua à courir vers l'infirmerie suivit de Louise Mortimer et du jeune John Watson.

* * *

"- Où est mon fils ! Je veux le voir immédiatement !"  
"- Madame, je vous en prie, restez calme..."  
John entendit de loin les cris d'une femme arrivant vers l'infirmerie. Près du lit où se reposait Sherlock, endormi, il avait veillé sur lui pendant 2 heures. Après l'avoir donné au soin de Mlle Breadley, Lestrade et Mortimer avaient averti de l'incident au directeur qui a contacté très vite la famille. John se demanda comment était la mère de Sherlock. Il fut surpris qu'elle soit déjà là puisque d'après ce qu'il savait, elle était en voyage d'affaire très important.  
Les portes de l'infirmerie s'ouvrirent à la volet dévoilant une femme mince avec une robe en soie vert emeraude, une écharpe rouge vif. Sur ces cheveux bouclés en batailles, elle portait un bêret noir en coton. Certes, elle avait assez murit par rapport à la photo qu'il y avait dans le livre "Histoire de Poudlard" pour ne pas dire vieillir. Elle avait la baguette tendue devant elle, prouvant qu'elle avait utilisé un sortilège pour ouvrir rapidement les portes. Le professeur Lestrade semblait exaspéré et John crut lire sur ses lèvres : "- Quelle famille !".  
Voyant son fils, étendu dans un lit, elle se précipita vers lui.  
"- Mon petit Sherlock ! S'écria-t-elle.  
John se sentait extrêmement géner par sa précense surtout qu'elle était la mère de son meilleur ami, un génie qui n'exprimait pas facilement ses sentiments.  
"- Qui es-tu, toi ? Demanda-t-elle méfiante. John avait un peu de mal à la voir en tant que femme politique.  
"- John Watson, je suis un ami de Sherlock.  
- Oh, un Poufsouffle ! s'exclama-t-elle en remarquant l'uniforme, je suis ravie que mon fils t'est comme ami, moi aussi j'étais à Poufsouffle, et Sherlock n'a pas pu trouver mieux qu'un Poufsouffle !"  
Le jeune élève se sentit rougir.  
"- Que lui est-il arrivé, Greg ? Questionna-t-elle à Lestrade.  
- Nous l'ignorons, Elisabeth.  
- Comment ça ?  
- Enfin, nous ne savons pas ce qu'il a mais d'après monsieur Watson, il aura...un mal-être annuel.  
- Un mal-être annuel ?  
- Nous ignorons ce qu'il a, voilà pourquoi nous sommes venus vous prévenir en pensant que vous saviez peut-être, étant donné qu'il passe pour la première fois Noël à Poudlard.  
- ça n'est jamais arrivé, murmura Mrs Holmes.  
John se retint de dire que Sherlock s'était gardé de le dire de peur de manquer de respect à sa mère.  
"- Dites ce que vous avez à dire, Watson, lui dit-elle comme si elle avait lu dans ses pensées. Le jeune garçon, surpris, ne répondit pas immédiatement.  
"- Il se trouve que Sherlock avait déjà fait..."ses crises" les Noëls précédents, il ne voulait pas vous inquiéter pour rien puisque c'était qu'une fois dans l'année.  
"- Maman ? Dit-une voix ensommeillée.  
"- Sherlock ! Je suis ici. Je t'emmène avec moi pour finir les vacances...  
- Mais ce n'est pas la peine ! Se redressa tout à coup Sherlock tel un garçon plein d'énergie, je..."  
Il porta sa main à sa tête. Sa mère le prit dans ses bras, affolée de ce comportement inhabituel.  
"- Tant de souffrances endurés...pouquoi ? Souffla-t-il.  
- Sherlock ? Je ne comprends pas ce que tu dis.  
- Maman, je ressens ta souffrance qui se cache en toi...où est papa...? Pourquoi est-il en toi ? Je..."  
Il hurla. Si bien, que sa mère recula suivit de John et du professeur. Il hurla et commença à devenir violent. John vit Mrs Holmes pointé sa baguette sur lui.  
"- NON ! Intervint-il en lui tenant le bras.  
- Laissez moi faire, je vais le calmer." Cependant, Sherlock descendit du lit et renversa la table de chevet, mit les draps à terre. Il paraissait ne plus savoir qui il est.  
"- Immobi..." Commença Mrs Holmes.  
"- Elizabeth, attendez ! L'interrompit une vois grave.  
C'était le directeur, le professeur Doyle, qui se trouvait derrière eux, l'air calme. Il alla vers le Sherlock énervé, inconscient. Ce dernier l'ayant vu, se jeta sur lui.  
"- Dégagez ! Laissez moi seul ! Je dois souffrir seul !"  
A ces mots, la mère éclata en sanglot, dans l'incompréhension.  
"- Sherlock, reste calme. Vous êtes à Poudlard. C'est Noêl, vous devez rester calme. Respirez votre mère est là."  
Le Griffondor euphorique arrêta ses gestes violents. Il fixa le Directeur puis sa mère.  
"- Je suis désolé...ça fait mal...je n'aime pas Noël...  
- Vous apprendrez à l'aimer, mon enfant, lui sourit Doyle.  
- Non, je...ressens la souffrance du monde tout ce jour...Je n'y arrive pas...Vous souffrez vous aussi...je ressens toutes souffrances les plus profondes de tout le monde !  
- Calmez vous, Sherlock."  
Mrs Holmes qui pleurait en silence de peur de troubler le calme de Sherlock, étouffa un cri d'horreur.  
"- Ce que vous avez est normal, commença Doyle.  
- Non, ne lui dites, rien, s'avança la mère je vais lui dire.  
- Lui dire quoi ? Demanda Lestrade un peu curieux.  
- Sherlock, reviens sur le lit, s'il te plait."  
Le jeune Holmes se crispa, de peur de se laisser aller. Lentement il se réinstalla sur son lit.  
"- Laissez nous, seule, ordonna Mrs Holmes tel un ordre du ministère. John, le professeur Lestrade et Doyle obéirent avec respect.  
Le Poufsouffle se demanda bien ce qu'elle avait à lui dire. Connaissais-t-elle le véritable problème de Sherlock ?

* * *

Seuls, la mère et le fils restèrent silencieux.  
"- depuis quand ressens-tu cela, Sherlock ? Commença-t-elle d'abord.  
- Depuis que j'ai 6 ans, je crois.  
- Il est normal alors, c'est l'année où tu as commencé à maitriser parfaitement ta magie.  
- Quoi ?  
- Sherlock, tu as hérité du don de ton père, malheureusement, il sera plus dure pour toi de maitriser ce don dangereux.  
- Quel don ? Je n'ai aucun dons ! Tous ce que je...je...tout le monde souffre.  
- Tout le monde ne souffre pas. Ce que tu ressens, je pense que ce sont les souffrances passés, présents et futurs, ce qui te rends agressifs. Ton père ne ressentait seulement la souffrance de ceux qui l'entouraient, ses proches, ses amis, ses professeurs, sa famille. Toi, étant donné que tu maitrises ta magie, ton don s'est encore plus dévellopé mais tu ne peux le contrôler.  
- Comment le contrôler ?  
- Je l'ignore. Seul ton père, le sait.  
- Pourquoi le jour de Noël ?"  
A cette question, sa mère eut le visage sombre.  
"- Noel est le jour oû des millions de gens sont heureux et chassent leurs souffrances au plus profond de leurs âmes. C'est là que ton don peut y aller; Au plus profond des autres. Mais il n'y a pas que cela.  
- Quel est l'autre raison ?  
- Ce n'est pas à moi de le dire, Sherlock. Dors tant que tu te sens...normal."  
Elle lui sourit et tapota avec sa baguette le front de son fils qui protesta avant de s'endormir :" Ne me fais plus jamais ça.".

* * *

"- Comment vas-tu ?"  
M. Sherringford Holmes était un homme aussi mince que sa femme, Elizabeth, mais avait tout de même une carure imposante. Dans un salon typé victorien, il tentait de s'endormir sur le divan, le regard au plafond, fumant une pipe ancienne à l'évidence.  
Sa femme était debout, au milieu de la pièce, venant de transplaner à cette endroit. Elle le regarda d'un air inquiet le même qu'elle avait jeté à son fils quelques minutes avant.  
"- Je vais toujours bien, dit-t-il en frottant ses yeux.  
- Non, ça ne va pas. Je sais si tu vas bien ou non...Protesta-t-elle, qu'y-a-t-il ?  
- Je n'en sais rien...même le loup garou qui m'a blessé au bras ne me fait pas aussi mal que ça.  
- Tu peux te controler ?  
- Bien sur que je peux me controler, j'ai toujours pu me controler à Noël, un putain de jour..."  
Il se tut un instant, inspirant et expirant comme s'il essayait de résister à une douleur.  
"- Je ressens la douleur de Sherlock." Dit-il enfin.  
Sa femme s'approcha de lui, affolée.  
"- Qu'est que tu veux dire ?  
- Il souffre beaucoup plus que je n'aurai imaginer. Jamais je n'avais senti cela. Même avant, je ressentais ces souffrances, ce don de malheurs...mais pas autant.  
- Comment ? Tu le savais et tu n'as rien dit !" Mrs Holmes lui prit son col et le secoua si fort.  
"- Tu te rends compte qu'il nous l'a caché et que toi, tu n'a rien fait pour l'aider !  
- Ely ! Tu sais très bien que je ne peux intervenir dans ce genre de choses ! Il faut qu'il se débrouille seul, sinon...tu sais ce qui se passera !  
- Dire qu'il doit devenir comme toi pour pouvoir se controler...Murmura-t-elle en le lachant.  
- Je ne voulais pas qu'il devienne comme moi, à fuir la paix et la vie normale...ordinaire, je viendrai le voir demain."  
A ces mots, il se leva, prit son manteau à carreaux verts, noirs et jaunes et sortit. Il neigeait. En Russie, près de Moscou, il neigeait tout le temps en ce moment.

* * *

**Si vous avez comprit à qui ressembler Sherringford Holmes...XD**


	7. Chapter 7

Sherlock avait dès le lendemain été appelé au bureau du directeur alors qu'il venait à peine de sortir de l'infirmerie. Ses maux de tête et de cœur avaient totalement disparu et il put souffler un peu en passant aux 365 jours qui restaient avant le jour fatal.  
Devant la gargouille qui menait au bureau du directeur de l'école, une personne familière s'y trouvait. Il portait un long manteau gris et un deerstalker. Il semblait être dans ses pensées. Entendant les pas du jeune Griffondor, il se retourna.  
"- Papa ? S'étonna ce dernier en reconnaissant la figure flegmatique de son père.  
- Salut, mon fils, lança-t-il pour bonjour, convoqué par le Directeur ? Ouh là, qu'est ce que tu as fait ?  
- C'est à moi de te poser la question...Se défendit le jeune garçon.  
- Je t'attendais.  
- Pourquoi ?  
- Pour le mot de passe, je veux que tu me le trouves ?  
- Tu ne le connais pas ? S'offusqua Sherlock.  
- Si, mais je voudrais savoir si tu peux...le deviner."  
Dans les yeux du père, une lueur brillait de curiosité pour le rejeton qui fronçait les sourcils pris d'une intense réflexion.  
"- Ai-je un indice ?  
- Oui, le mot de passe change selon les humeurs du directeur, répondit le père.  
- A très bien, ça m'avance...Soupira Sherlock.  
Pendant quelques minutes, il resta silencieux supportant le regard insistant de son père qui s'impatientait. Enfin, il sourit et leva sur Sherringford un regard de triomphe.  
"- Joyeux Noël, lança-t-il à la gargouille. Elle s'inclina et dit :  
"- A vous aussi." Puis, elle tourna sur elle-même laissant apparaitre un escalier qui montait.  
"- Bravo, Sherlock, le félicita son père en montant jusqu'au bureau.  
Cependant, il n'y avait personne dans la pièce. Pas même un chat. Les tableaux des directeurs étaient tous vides, surement passaient-ils les fêtes de fin d'année entre eux. Sherringford s'installa dans l'un des deux fauteuils près de la fenêtre et fit un geste à Sherlock de faire de même.  
"- Où est-il ? Demanda celui-ci en le cherchant dans toute la pièce.  
- Ne te fatigue pas, Sherlock, il n'est pas là. Il n'était pas la personne que tu devais voir.  
- Alors qui ?  
- Moi."  
Sherlock le fixa étrangement, confondu entre la confusion et la curiosité.  
"- Ta mère m'a apprit que tu possédais le même don que moi, même si je le savais depuis longtemps, mais que tu ne savais pas encore le controler et que ton pouvoir est plus grand que le mien.  
- Ce n'est pas un pouvoir ! Protesta le fils, ça fait mal !  
- Je sais. Mais c'est un pouvoir transmis de génération en génération. Mycroft n'en a pas hérité mais il a hérité le pouvoir de "la mémoire et de la précision".  
- Qu'a-t-il avoir avec moi ?  
- Il faut que tu comprennes comment nous en sommes arrivés là. Les Vernet sont très connus chez les Moldus avec le peintre français Horace Vernet. C'était en fait un sorcier brillant mais dont le talent de peintre n'était pas reconnu dans notre monde. Ce pouvoir de précision et de mémoire lui a permit de peindre d'énormes tableaux devenus extrêment célèbres chez les Moldus puis chez les Sorciers. Ton pouvoir à toi, vient de ma famille : Les Holmes. Beaucoup plus anciens que les Vernets mais dont le pouvoir est extrêment dangereux pour les plus faibles.  
- C'est une sorte de malédiction ?  
- Non, Sherlock. Ce n'est pas ce que tu penses. Notre capacité à interpréter toutes vies souffrantes humaines le jour de Noël nous permet de supporter toutes les souffrances du monde, de mieux réfléchir lors d'une situation particulière, de contrôler nos sentiments, de penser rapidement lorsque des vies sont en jeu. Plus tu connaitras douleurs et souffrances, plus ta baguette t'obeira et te servira.  
- Pourquoi ressentons cela ?  
- Il y a de nombreuses personnes sur terre qui ne sont pas heureux. Toi, tu ne fais qu'absorber leur souffrance le jour de Noël et leur faire oublier.  
- ça ne marche pas pour tout le monde, n'est ce pas ?  
- Non malheureusement. Seulement ceux qui souffrent réellement et qui garde cette souffrance...  
- Aux plus profonds de leur âme, continua Sherlock.  
- Qu'as-tu ressenti quand Anderson a utilisé le sortilège de torture ?" Questionna Sherringford.  
Sherlock ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais trop surpris par le fait qu'il savait cela et par cette question, il eut un peu de mal à y répondre.  
"- Tu as ressenti une douleur...puis plus rien, comme un douche froide que tu prends, n'est ce pas ?  
- Oui, avoua-t-il, j'étais surtout assomé par leurs coups de pieds...Il a surement mal utilisé ce sorti...  
- Non, coupa son père, Anderson est un élève très studieux, rater un sortilège, chez lui est extrêmement rare voire impossible. Ce que tu as ressenti n'est que le début des bienfaits de notre don.  
- Comment ça ?  
- Plus tu souffres, plus tu atteindras un niveau de résistance plus élevé. Tous ce que tu subiras ne sera rien comparer à ce que tu ressentiras le jour de Noël. Tous les tortures et les souffrances physiques et morales que tu connaîtras en dehors de ce jour, ne seront que peu pour toi. Comprends-tu ?  
- Je crois oui." Hocha Sherlock.  
"- Bien, maintenant que tu sais cela, je pense que tu utiliseras ce jour de Noël avec intelligence !"  
Sherringford Holmes s'étira longuement et soupira.  
"- Griffondor, hein ! Lança-t-il en pointant du doigt l'insigne de la maison du lion sur le torse de Sherlock, ta mère avait parié que tu irais à Serpentard, elle ne cessait de me dire que tu me ressemblerais trop !  
- Mycrof aussi me disait que j'irais à Serpentard, avoua Sherlock en se souvenant d'une de ses disputes avec son frère.  
- Sais-tu pourquoi tu n'y es pas allé ? Alors que tu avais toutes les qualités et le caractère requis pour te trouver à Serpentard, comme moi ?  
- Non, pas vraiment, j'étais surpris d'ailleurs d'être à Griffondor.  
- Réfléchis, Sherlock. Pourquoi le choixpeau - il pointa le chapeau rapiécé endormi- ne t'a-t-il pas envoyé à Serpentard ?  
- Il m'a dit que je n'avais aucune ambition, se souvint Sherlock.  
Il est vrai qu'il n'a jamais été plus loin dans l'avenir que le bout de son propre nez mais il se fichait pas mal de ce qui pouvait lui arriver par la suite. Être le plus grand sorcier de tous les temps n'a même pas effleuré son esprit.  
"- Et aussi, parce que tu refuses que l'on puisse te comparer avec les membres de ta famille, ajouta son père, n'est ce pas ?  
A vrai dire, il n'avait pas tort. Si Sherlock avait été à Serpentard on aurait dit que c'est doute le sang de son père qui lui avait donné ce chemin vers cette maison.  
"- Peut-être, approuva Sherlock.  
- Cependant, tes décisions ont un enjeu dans le choix de la maison. Puisque tu as vu ta mère allait à Poufsouffle, ton frère à Serdaigle et moi à Serpentard, tes pensées se sont dirigés vers Griffondor. Si ta mère y avait été tu serais aller à Poufsouffle...  
- Quoi ? Vraiment ?  
- Oui, parce que c'est ainsi que pense les Holmes. Dans ma famille, il n'y a pas eu de maisons majoritaires. Le père et le fils, la mère et la fille, ne se trouvait jamais dans la même maison ce qui est un vrai désordre dans notre famille, on ne sait jamais où nos enfants iront et on ne pourra certainement pas les en vouloir si ils se trouvent dans une maison différente de la nôtre.  
- Mais les Vernets ?  
- Les Vernets sont tous allés soit à Serdaigle, soit à Poufsouffle. Lorsque mes arrières grand-pères se mariaient, jamais ils n'avaient prit une épouse de même maison qu'eux, d'où ta mère qui est à Poufsouffle.  
- Donc, si Mycroft a un fils ou une fille, qu'importe, il ou elle ne sera pas à Serdaigle...  
- Oui, si on réfléchit ainsi, oui, à 100%.  
- Pourquoi me racontes-tu ça d'ailleurs ? Demanda Sherlock tout à coup qui ne comprenait pas comment il est arrivé à discuter de ça avec son père.  
- Eh bien ça t'aidera pour plus tard ! Rit-il.  
- Quoi ?  
- Je ne peux rien te dire, mais je suis sur que tu réussiras."  
Son père ébouriffa ses cheveux et lui adressa un sourire.  
"- Je te conseille de te plonger dans le livre que ta mère t'a offert, ça aussi ça peut te servir."


End file.
